<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you look tonight by chasingoblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866469">the way you look tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/pseuds/chasingoblivion'>chasingoblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Suit Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/pseuds/chasingoblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“I think you look very handsome.” </p><p>Buck startles at the sound of a voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Chim. His suspicions are confirmed when he looks up and finds a young boy with sandy hair and glasses in the chair that Chim was sitting on only moments earlier. “You’re not Chim.”</p><p><i>Or</i> </p><p>In which Buck makes some new friends while shopping for suits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you look tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/gifts">spinningincircles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <i>You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought.</i> </p><p>from <a href="https://starlightbuck.tumblr.com/post/626100168306065408/50-meet-cutes">this</a> list of meet-cutes</p><p>| title from "something about the way you look tonight" by elton john |</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you walking so fast?”</p><p>Chim darts an unimpressed glance over his shoulder. “Because I’m a man on a mission. Now hurry up, Buckley.”</p><p>Buck picks up speed, trying to understand how it is that he’s struggling to keep up. His legs are longer than Chim’s, so shouldn’t he be the one setting the pace for the two of them? Not vice versa? </p><p>“If I walk quicker, will you finally tell me where we’re going?”</p><p>Chim had showed up at Buck’s apartment less than an hour ago and all but dragged Buck out the door without any explanation. Buck had gone willingly, mostly because he was bored and didn’t have any other plans for the day. That hadn’t stopped him from wondering what destination Chim had in mind for them.</p><p>He had asked where they were going once they got into the car. His question was met with silence so Buck decided to ask a second time. That time, Chim just raised the volume all the way up on the radio. Buck caught the hint and didn’t ask again.</p><p>“If you walk quicker, you’ll find out on your own.” Buck, having not yet caught up to Chim, sticks his tongue out at the back of his head. “Very mature, Buck.”</p><p>That stops Buck in his tracks. “How did you see that?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I just know how immature you are.”</p><p>They continue walking at an almost grueling pace until <em> finally</em>, Chim slows down. It’s such a relief to Buck that he doesn’t even acknowledge their surroundings until Chim is pulling a glass door open and gesturing for Buck to walk in. He does so immediately, drawn in by the cool air conditioning that directly contrasts the overbearing Los Angeles heat.</p><p>It’s once Buck steps foot inside the store that he realizes where he is and promptly does an about face.</p><p>“Uh uh.” Chim blocks Buck’s escape route, standing in front of the door with his hands on his hips. “You’re not going anywhere until you find yourself a new suit.” </p><p>It’s the same thing Maddie has been telling Buck for months now, apparently unhappy with the perfectly good suit he has hanging up in his closet. He doesn’t understand why she’s so adamant about him <em> not </em>wearing it. It cost him a fair amount of money and he knows he looks good in it. Why would he waste his time and money buying a new one?</p><p>He’s about to say as much to Chim, but is cut off by a wave of Chim’s hand. </p><p>“And don’t tell me you already have a suit. Maddie has deemed it unsuitable and what she says goes.” </p><p>“Doing my sister’s dirty work now, huh?”</p><p>Chim’s expression doesn’t waver, lips set in a straight line as he takes a couple of steps towards Buck. “Yes I am because she’s carrying our unborn child and I love her.” </p><p>Buck can’t say he was expecting that response and it works to disarm him long enough for Chim to grab his forearm and march the two of them to the front of the store.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for a romantic, Chim.” </p><p>Chim doesn’t rise to the bait like Buck’s hoping he will. Instead, his future brother-in-law sets his sights on one of the store’s employees and lets her know that they’re on a quest for a new suit for Buck. She is very efficient, taking Buck’s measurements and then leading him over to the first rack of suits to get a feel for what styles he prefers. Once that has been accomplished, she guides Buck to a fitting room and lets him know that she’ll be back with a few options for him to try.</p><p>“I can’t believe you betrayed me like this,” Buck whines through the curtain as he buttons up a burgundy long-sleeve top and slides on the black suit jacket. </p><p>“This isn’t so bad.” </p><p>Buck pushes the curtain aside so he can show Chim the fourth suit combination he’s changed into. “That’s easy for you to say,” he grumbles. While Buck’s been forced to change in and out of suits like some kind of Ken doll, Chim has been lounging in a comfortable armchair with a cold water bottle one of the employees brought out for him.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the one either.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Chim shrugs, not even bothering to hide his smirk. “Just doesn’t seem right. Let’s see the next one.” </p><p>Buck clenches his fist and stomps right back into the fitting room before he can say something that might be used against him in the future. <em> This </em>is exactly why Buck refused to go suit shopping when Maddie brought it up, but at least she would’ve been a better shopping companion. She would’ve actually offered constructive criticism whereas Chim is just turning down everything Buck has tried on. Buck can’t tell if Chim is doing it out of spite or if he genuinely hasn’t liked anything Buck has tried on so far.</p><p>The final suit left to try on is olive green and definitely not something Buck would’ve chosen for himself. It’s why he left the option for last, hoping that any of the other suits he tried on would’ve been a winner. He changes slowly, knowing that once this suit is rejected, he’ll have to wait all over again for the same employee as before to pick another round of things for him to try on.</p><p>“Alright, here’s the last one,” Buck announces, not bothering to look in the mirror before stepping back out to face Chim. He fiddles with the cuff link, waiting for Chim’s opinion. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think you look very handsome.” </p><p>Buck startles at the sound of a voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Chim. His suspicions are confirmed when he looks up and finds a young boy with sandy hair and glasses in the chair that Chim was sitting on only moments earlier. “You’re not Chim.”</p><p>“No, I’m Chris,” he answers with a toothy grin. The kid, Chris, is far cuter than he has any right to be. Buck finds himself smiling for the first time since stepping foot inside of the store. “That’s a nice color.” </p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>Chris nods emphatically, glasses tipping precariously on the tip of his nose when he does. He pushes them back into place and gives Buck a once-over. “It’s different, but I like it. Can you spin?”</p><p>“Spin?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know. Spin.” Chris twirls his finger around in the air to show Buck what he means. “Abuela says you have to look at an outfit from every angle to make sure it looks good.”</p><p>Well if that’s what Abuela says, who is Buck to argue? </p><p>“Make sure to do it slowly so I can see you,” Chris instructs and Buck does just that, taking his time as he walks in a small circle. He does it twice, moving his arms around during his second spin to see how the suit feels when movements are involved. </p><p>He’s just about to face Chris again to receive the child’s final verdict on the suit when Buck sees his reflection in the mirror. </p><p><em> I don’t hate it </em> is the first thought that comes to mind. <em> This might be the one </em>is his second thought.</p><p>“Does it look good from every angle, Chris?” </p><p>Buck turns back around and almost chokes on his saliva. </p><p>Chris is still sitting in the armchair but he’s not alone anymore. There’s a man, an <em> extremely </em>attractive one, standing beside Chris with a collection of suits slung over his arm and amusement shining in his brown eyes.</p><p>They’re really nice eyes. </p><p>Attached to an even nicer face.</p><p>“It looks very good,” Chris answers solemnly, completely unaware of the tailspin Buck’s mind has just been launched into. What does it say about Buck that this kid is able to concentrate on the task at hand while Buck has been sidetracked by someone’s presence? “Daddy, what do you think?”</p><p>And <em> oh </em>. If Buck thought having this man stare at him was a distraction before, it’s nothing in comparison to how he feels when the man brings his free hand up to stroke the scruff that covers his chin. It’s a contemplative look that has Buck’s heart doing a backflip or cannonball or something else ridiculous and unbecoming of someone of his age. </p><p>So not only has Buck’s brain short-circuited, but his heart has as well.</p><p>
  <em> Traitors. </em>
</p><p>“It’s a good look,” the brunette finally decides. The words shouldn’t hold anywhere near as much weight as they do. “Definitely a top contender in my opinion.” </p><p>Buck is not blushing, he’s <em> not</em>. </p><p>Maybe if he tells himself that enough times, it’ll eradicate the tinge of pink that he knows has stained his cheeks. </p><p>“Does that mean you’re gonna buy it?” Chris’s question breaks Buck out of his stupor. “Because I think you should.” </p><p>Chris’s dad raises his hand. “I second that statement.”</p><p>“And I third that statement,” Chim says, appearing out of nowhere wearing a smile that always spells trouble for Buck. Of course he’d choose <em> now </em> to show up again. “Who are your friends, Buck?”</p><p>“I’m Chris!” He holds his hand out for Chim to shake. “And this is my dad.”</p><p>“Eddie,” his father supplies, also taking a second to shake Chim’s hand. </p><p>“Buck was looking for you before.” Chris explains and Buck is glad that the kid is explaining the situation because Buck doesn’t think he would’ve been able to. “But don’t worry. I helped him and told him how handsome he looks.”</p><p>Buck doesn’t have to look at Chim to know that he’s withholding his laughter. “Oh you did, did you?”</p><p>Is it wrong of Buck to wish that a black hole will appear and swallow him whole? It’s probably dramatic, but he can live with that. At least then he would be able to retain <em> some </em>of his reputation. He already knows that Chim, and by extension Hen, will never let him live this down. </p><p>Buck decides it’s best to cut his losses and heads into the dressing room to get changed. The curtain muffles the voices outside, but he can still hear Chim’s laughter. Buck can’t tell if this is a blessing or a curse.</p><p>By the time he exits the dressing room again, the laughter outside has subsided and Eddie is nowhere to be found. Buck swallows back his disappointment, a fact made easier by the bright smile Chris directs at him. “Buck! Are you ready to help daddy find a suit too?”</p><p>“I-uh what?”</p><p>“Help Eddie find a suit,” Chim repeats, as if the problem Buck had with that statement was that he didn’t hear it. “I told Chris that he could keep you for the afternoon so you could pay him back for helping you.” </p><p>Buck’s jaw falls open as he stares at Chim in disbelief. Buck was only gone for a few minutes, how did Chim manage to set this whole thing up that quickly?</p><p>“I’ll take these off of your hands,” Chim says, taking the suits from Buck. “You can pay me back for the suit later.”</p><p>Chim’s final sentence is accompanied by a wink that lets Buck know he’s going to be expected to pay Chim back for more than just the suit. He’s gone before Buck can so much as put up a fight and then Buck is left alone with Chris.</p><p>“I’m ready, Chris!” The low voice comes from the dressing room right beside Buck’s and he does <em> not </em>think about the fact that Eddie was getting changed at the same time he was. “You ready for me?”</p><p>“I am! Buck?”</p><p>Buck glances around the room, curious as to where that employee who helped him earlier is. She’s the one who supplied Chim with a water bottle earlier and something tells Buck he’s about to be very thirsty. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Tumblr <a href="https://starlightbuck.tumblr.com/">@starlightbuck</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>